Here we are again
by RaebeccaRose1213
Summary: What are you suppose to do when the man whose waiting for you at the altar is not the same man you saw two days ago? When that man is no where to be seen? or what do you do when the girl whose walking to meet you no longer has strawberry blonde hair, but long beautiful here?
1. Chapter 1

"You ready, bells?" I hear Charlie say from the door.

As I turn around I see that my father looks fantastic in a tux. Whoever thought the day would come when I, Bella- fall on her ass every two seconds-Swan would get married. Well, here I am on June 22nd ready to start my new life.

"Uh….Bells?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"You wanna keep walking?" I hadn't even noticed that I stopped walking. You can vaguely hear the murmurs of the guests. As start walking again, I can see my mom visibly relaxing. She really thought I was going to call off the wedding? What a bitch!

Ooops! I don't think you can say that in church. As I get closer to the altar I notice that James never turns around. What the hells has he done to his hair? I can't believe he cut it the day of our wedding! Instead of the gorgeous blonde hair he had two days ago, it's now a short, choppy, and has a copper tint to it. It's kind of sexy!

When we finally get to the altar, my dad hands me over to James. And he finally turns to face me. Oh! Those sexy emerald green eyes!

Wait! James' eyes are blue. Icy blue!

"James?" I ask warily. Even though I know there is a 2% chance that this is James.

"No…. I'm Edward." Oh my goodness gracious! That is one sexy British accent. If Edmund is here, then where the hell is James?


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are again

Epov

Either Tanya is walking extremely slowly, or it just seems like it, because I haven't turned around. As much as I want to, Tan would kill me. Apparently she wants it to be a total surprise when I finally see her in her wedding dress. Tanya really is a girl who is all about the looks. Don't get me wrong, she can be pretty smart at times, but let's face it. She is not by any means SMART; she's not even average genius. At one point during this period my brain registered a lot of small gasps, and I just knew that Tan had stopped walking. She cannot do this to me. She just can't. When she finally reached me, and her uncle Eleazar gave her away, I noticed that she looked a lot more frail than usual. She must be quite nervous about this whole thing. The second thing I noticed was that her hair seemed longer. As I turned to face her I got lost in those beautiful eyes. The only

Problem is that those weren't the deep blue eyes I've been waking up to lately. These were some deep chocolate brown eyes that held me in captive. They looked so lost and innocent. They had these gold specks in them that held a child's glow. Then the lovely creature, with flawless skin opened that pretty little mouth of hers.

"James?" she asked warily. We both know I'm not this James guy.

"No, I'm Edward."

Even I had to admit that my accent showed its true Colors at that moment. Who in god's green earth is this lovely Creature? Forget her! My brain screams.

Where is my fiancé?


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to take some time to thank everyone who is reading this story for ACTUALLY reading it. I'm writing this here because, frankly I can't figure out how to do anything else, but post chapters. …Anyway, let's get on to what you all came here for

* Well- behaved women rarely make history*

Chapter 3

BPOV

How the hell did this happen?

"Do you know where James is, Ed?" I asked the stranger.

"Edward, and no I have not seen this James you speak of." Ok, what century is this guy from?

"Oookay. Who did you think I was this whole time?"

"My fiancé. Tanya." He answered with only a hint of worry in his face. While, Edwin might not care where his beloved other half is, I on the other hand I'm about to flip my shit. Its funny how no one is wondering how two different people ended up at the same place for two different weddings at the same time!

"Bella!" I hear my name being called.

"Alice! Thank God you're here. Where's Eli?"

"I thought he was with you."

"No. He must be with James, where ever he is!" Just as I'm about to start speaking again, I hear the distant sound of angry steps in heels. I automatically know who it is. Rosalie!

EPOV

"Do you know where James is, Ed?" The angel asked. Ed? Really?

"Edward, and no I have not seen this James you speak of." She looked as if she wanted to say something but didn't, only to open her mouth and say something else.

"Oookay. Who did you think I was this whole time? " very good question, I thought you were the tooth fairy. Seriously?

"My fiancé. Tanya" Its not that I don't care that Tanya's missing, I'm just not that bothered per se.

"Bella!" I hear a bell- like voice say. When I look up, I see a short, very short if I might add, pixie – like woman standing there. The angel turns around at the sound of the name, so I'm guessing she's Bella. How fitting.

"Alice! Thank god you're here. Where's Eli?" Bella asked

"I thought he was with you" A cautious Alice replies.

"No. He must be with James, wherever he is!" Bella looks as though she is about to say something, then she stops and looks towards the door. As if on cue, a gorgeous blonde bombshell walks into the room.

"Where the hell is that bastard? I told him, not once, not twice, but four damn times not to fuck you over, and yet where is the needle dick bitch?" not here, that's where! –"

"Rosalie! We ARE still in the church" Bella scowls. Rosalie looks a little embarrassed after that.

"Sorry bells." She replies, and then continues sarcastically "I know how much you care about respecting God's house."

"Oh my gosh! You guys are never going to let me live that one down. Are you? It was only one time" Bella says. Her blush is quite remarkable.

"It only takes one time! You had sex with Tyler Crowley in the church. You will NEVER live that one down!" Alice exclaims. What? In the church, really? I think that was about the time Bella remembered I was there. Now that's what I call a blushing bride! What a remarkable sight it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are again

**Okay, so I am majorly sorry for those of you have been waiting for an update. I've been having the most horriblest(My English teacher would have a heart attack if he saw that) writers block. I just realized that I have yet to give a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, although I should really do something about that.**

**Chapter 4**

_*I hope life isn't a joke because I don't get it* _

**Epov**

After we got over Bella's embarrassment, and all of the confusion, we headed to the other church. The church that Tanya forgot to tell me that we, apparently, switched to at the last minute. The church where Bella decided against because she thought it looked too much like a cathedral, not a church. "Churches are supposed to be small" I overheard her telling Alice, which was most likely for about the hundredth time. When we got there, I could immediately tell why Tanya picked it. It was indeed a cathedral. Once again I am reminded that Tan loves a good show. She loves BIG. She loves to over-do things, its just who she is. Once we where inside, the first person I spotted was Emmett, but he was too busy gawking at Rosalie.

"Hey Edward, where the hell have you been?"

"God! Don't do that jasper; you almost literally scared the crap out of me!" before he could reply, his eyes landed on something or should I say someone. He patted me on the back and muttered something that sounded like "I hope she's not pissed." I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but I followed him anyway. He stops in front of Alice and looks slightly cautious of her. He does not speak first.

"You've kept me waiting" is all she says.

"I know. I'm sorry Darling" you can hear the Texas dripping from his voice.

"It's ok. You know how understanding I can be" she says as Jazz wraps his arms around her. WTF! I think I just seriously entered a twilight zone. I'm pretty sure he just met her today.

"Understanding, yes. It's one of the many reasons I love you darling." WHAT? Alice doesn't seem to be bothered by it.

"No you only love me, because I love you. It's that simple" she replies as he leans in for a kiss. What the hell just happened? In all the years I've known jasper he's never said the "L" word.

That's 17 years!


	5. Chapter 5

*its time to start slapping people*

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I like to think that Stephanie meyer would let me borrow her characters. **

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"James!" Rosalie practically snarled when we got to the cathedral. I'll let her find him and just simply bring him to me.

"Mayma!" I heard a child's voice call out. It doesn't take me long to realize that its Eli.

"Hey baby" I coo to him. Even though he's not even two yet, he's trying so hard to form his words.

"Wow! You really have a way with him. I've been trying to keep him busy for hours." I look up at the voice and in front of me stood a really pretty woman. She had the figure of a model and strawberry blonde curls to her shoulders.

"There's actually a really good reason for that" I answered, as I took note that she was having a hard time keeping her eyes on my face. She let her eyes scan my body one more time and then replied "oh yeah. Why's that?"

"He's mine" I say with a laugh.

"He is so cute" she says as she steps closer. She puts her hand on the small of my back. She's standing so close to me at this point that her leg has slide between my thighs.

"He must take after his mother" she says with a mischievous smirk. I laugh at her comment.

"Yeah right! I'm Bella by the way"

"Don't laugh beautiful Bella, you really do live up to your name" the woman says.

"I'm Tanya by the way" she says with a smile. Sounds familiar. Where have I heard that name?

"_Oooookay. Who did you think I was this whole time?"_

"_My fiancé. Tanya._

I whipped my head around so fast I'm pretty sure I gave myself a hint of whiplash. Surely this cant be the same Tanya?

"Tanya? As in Edward's fiancée, Tanya?" just as she is about to answer, she's interrupted by a voice.

"Tanya!" we both turn around and there stands Edward. He face is blank and unreadable. As he moves closer, I subconsciously step out of the cage Tanya has enclosed me in with her body. When he finally reaches us, I pretend as if I was simply playing with Eli instead of flirting with his fiancé.

**Sorry I stopped there, I just didn't know how else to end it without either leaving you with a cliffhanger or making it too long. See ya next time! :D**


End file.
